parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Tomy Train Test Runs with Five Casey Jr and Friends Characters.
Here is five test runs of five Casey Jr and Friends characters. Voice Cast *Thomas - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Percy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) List of Trains with Some Test Runnings *Casey Jr, coupled to his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, travels from Knapford station toward Tidmouth station. *Melissa takes seven freight cars and a caboose from Tidmouth sheds toward Brendam Docks. *Emma heads off from Ffarquhar toward Ulfstead station, taking six freight cars and a caboose. *Silver Fish collects two passenger cars from Maron station and takes them to Wellsworth. *Greendale Rocket travels, hauling her green coach and red coach, from Lower Suddery toward Crosby. Transcripts *Thomas: Hi, Percy. How are you doing? *Percy: Oh, hey, Thomas. Have you heard the news about five new engines? *Thomas: Well, I don't know if I have, I wonder which engines they could be. (he and Percy notice some strange objects in Platforms 1-4 at Knapford station. The first train, at Platform 1, is a passenger train with a yellow coach, a blue coach, an orange baggage car, a green coach, and a red caboose, while the other train, at Platform is a freight train with seven freight cars and a caboose, as the other train, at Platform 3, is another freight train with six freight cars and a caboose, and at Platform 4, are two coaches, whilst at the bay platform, is a green coach and a baggage car) What are those strange objects doing at Knapford station, while we are on two other sidings? *Voice 1: Did? *Voice 2: Someone? *Voice 3: Say? *Voice 4: Strange? *Voice 5: Objects? *Thomas: Oh, I wonder who's coming. (the first engine, a 2-4-0 one, with a coal tender, backs up and couples up to his four coaches and a caboose, while another locomotive, a 6-4-0, with a coal tender, backs up and couples up to her freight train, then a 0-4-0 tank engine backs up to collect her other freight train, as a diesel locomotive backs up to collect two passenger cars, and a 4-4-0 tank engine backs up to collect her green coach and red baggage car) Cinders and ashes! It's an American type steam locomotive, a Southern steam locomotive, a Dutch tank engine, a diesel locomotive, and a British tank engine, and they're going to hiss steam fiercely at us. *Casey Jr: Relax, Thomas. It's only me, Casey Jr, the little circus engine, from Dumbo. *Melissa: And I'm Melissa, the Southern Pacific locomotive from Onion Pacific. *Emma: My name is Emma, and I'm a tank engine, from Jim Button. *Silver Fish: The name's Silver Fish, the Silver Fish locomotive from Porky's Railroad. *Greendale Rocket: And I'm Greendale Rocket, the 4-4-0 tank engine from Postman Pat. *Thomas: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to wheesh steam at me, but it's only you. They're friendly engines, Chuck. Now there's nothing to be scared of, they're only friendly engines. *Casey Jr: What?! Who's Chuck? I don't see him! *Percy: Do you mean me? *Casey Jr: Oh, I get it. Percy, it is. Say, nice tank engines you are. You've got two nice coaches called Annie and Clarabel, Thomas. And nice mail cars you've got, Percy. *Ringmaster: All aboard! All aboard! *Casey Jr: All aboard! Let's go! (whistles and departs Knapford station with Melissa, Emma, Silver Fish, and Greendale Rocket following) Category:TrainBoy43